Pink and Orange
by DaSuicide
Summary: Random angst from Naruto, daydreaming from Sakura, Sakura-bashing from Sasuke. one-sided SasuSaku. Might become SasuNaru. Really random, read at own risk!
1. Orange and Pink

**Author's Notes:** Ahem. This is a cheap excuse for a fic. So, this is an imaginary SasuSaku right now. Eww.

**Disclaimer:** I own Naruto. Ha! I said it, and nothing happened to me:gets hit by lightning: Never mind…

**Warnings:** Sakura's delusional thoughts. (in)direct Sakura bashing. Incoherence. I think that's it.

Naruto's POV 

"Hey! Wanna go out with me today?"

"No, sorry. Maybe some other day…" And in an undertone, "Maybe if you were more like Uchiha Sasuke-kun..."

Like that **Uchiha Sasuke**... That was the story of his frickin' life, being compared to **the Uchiha**! He hates **him**. He hates anyone who acts smarter than him. Or… hell, anyone at school. He hates them all and they are all pretty much afraid of him. Supposedly good for running a small, third world country, but not for finding love in high school. So he hates being hated. After all, that pink-haired chick he likes only likes well-liked people, the only trait in her he just happens to hate. Along with her bubbly, fawning attitude. And her awful, cotton candy pink hair! He hates that, too. What doesn't he hate about her? She's mean, shallow, weak, obsessive… Come on, Naruto! Try to think of a positive quality! But nothing would come to mind. Finally, Naruto gave up, and decided to think about his other favorite thing: ramen. There was nothing connected to ramen that would upset him. Except for not having any money to buy it and no one to accompany him to the ramen stand, and…

"Yo! Naruto!" Kakashi just had to butt in to every single one of his angst/thinking sessions, didn't he? Oh, well. No big loss. After all, who cared about his thoughts, anyway?

Sakura's POV 

The sky was such a perfect shade of deep blue, it was pink. Wait, not blue. That ugly demon's eyes were blue. **His** eyes were black. So, the sky was so black, it was pink. Yes.

"Baby boy, you stay on my mind, fulfil my fantasies…" She loved that song. It was about **him**. Everything that was right in the world was about **him**. And, besides, she was sure he could fulfil all her fantasies. Like the one where, just like right now, **he **comes up to her and asks her out, saying "your forehead is so beautiful I could kiss it"…

"Haruno. Where's that dick, Uzumaki?" Hmm. Something was wrong. That wasn't **his** line! Maybe she should just ignore the wrong line, and keep the play going. After all, what else did Shakespeare write for?

"That's what it's therefore, **Sasuke-kun**!.." This was said with much fluttering of eyelashes.

"I always knew you were stupid, Haruno, but this is too much. Could you please not fantasize about me? It makes me more disgusted than I am already." At this, it was all clear. It was obvious someone had poisoned her Romeo, and made him say horrible things to her… Horrible things-things that –could she say it?- made sense.

"You don't know what you're saying, **Sasuke-kun**!"

Wow. I have no clue what I'm doing, and where this is going. I'm just writing whatever my brain and Sean Paul tells me to write. I just hope I'll be able to add SasuNaru into the story. But, I don't know. After all, I'm not the one writing it. Not consciously, anyway. 


	2. Pink and Orange with Blue commas

**Author's Notes:** Hmm… This is the second chapter of my random story. I hope you enjoy its randomness! Watch out for the quote from Jane Eyre! I've been doing way too much work in English class…

**Disclaimer: **I so totally own Naruto… NOT!

**Warnings:** Um, let's see… subtle Sakura-bashing, way too many mentions of the color pink, randomness, and that's pretty much it. Very slight Sasu/Naru, more like hinting.

**Sakura's Story (Pink):**

The alarm clock smelled faintly of **pink** plastic. Don't ask Sakura why she sniffed her alarm clock. She doesn't know. She's way too intelligent to know anything. Yeah.

It was a beautiful day, with absolutely no clouds. Except for that little **pink** one left over from sunrise, but it was allowed to be there. It was **pink**. What a pretty contrast, blue sky with **pink** cloud! Sakura wished she had blue eyes. Wait, no she didn't. The fox monster had blue eyes-gross! Besides, her own eyes were just fine – emerald-green, shiny, lucid… and they perfectly matched her new terry shirt. (It couldn't be called a shirt by a sane human being. It more closely resembled a little square of vivid green towel.)

Yes, all was good in Sakura-land. After all, today was Make-**Sasuke**-love-me-by-wearing-slutty-clothing-that-matches-my-overly-colorful-features day! Sakura ate a Mary-Sueish breakfast with zero calories and no nutritional value, and skipped outside.

Sakura's chemically enhanced hair shimmered slightly in the sun. It also left a nearly palpable trail of glittery **pink** dust in the air, because Sakura thought body glitter went into one's hair. What an amazingly gifted girl she was! Yes, her parents were proud of her, too.

"Now, where is **Sasuke**-kun?" Sakura wondered out loud. Silence. Then, a choking sound. Another bird perished from her cotton-candy scent. Oh well. Sakura always had problems coexisting with other life forms. They were always so jealous of her silky **pink** hair it was impossible for her to be friendly…

Where WAS **Sasuke**-kun?

**Naruto's Story (Orange): **

Ramen. Today, Iruka bought Naruto ramen. Naruto was so pleased, he forgot all about his horrible morning. Who could blame him? After all, it was the Ichiraku Special, with brown broth smelling slightly of fish, with an abundance of thick, smooth beige noodles lurking just below the surface of the liquid!.. Only when the **orange** bottom of the ramen bowl was revealed did Iruka start his usual interview.

"So, Naruto! How was your day?" A nervous smile.

"Like usual…" A fake smile.

"So, it was ok, right?" A worried glance. A brief silence. Then…

"Does it make me bad, if I feel I must dislike those who, whatever I do to please them, persist in disliking me? Does it make me a troublemaker or a revel, if I must resist those who punish me unjustly? Does it make me evil if I only love those who show me affection, or at least notice my presence in a nonnegative way?" Naruto could always rant about his feelings, with prompting.

Naruto loved Iruka. He didn't ask embarrassing questions, or try to tell him everything was ok. He just listened patiently as Naruto vented the feelings he kept pent up during the day. And this session of understanding was always held at the ramen bar. Therefore, Naruto connected ramen with love. Giving Naruto ramen was giving him respect, understanding… Affection. And paying for Naruto's ramen was like saying "I love you" to him.

On day while paying Naruto's bill, **Sasuke** noticed that the bowls at Ichiraku were always **orange** with blue commas on them.

So, how did you like it? Please review, that's how I know what to change, what to add… And if I should keep writing!


	3. Blood Orange

**Author's Notes:** Well, I wrote a great chapter, but my Macintosh totally destroyed the file format! So, until I figure out a way to recover the file, you'll have to read only part of chappie 3. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I'd be so rich I'd be wearing those cute new red-and-black lacy-lingerie-style Louis Vuitton shoes with those tres-francoise little bows, and… Ahem. You get the picture.

**Warnings:** Extremely strange angst, courtesy of Naruto. Momentary appearance of random OC. The author pleads temporary insanity.

**Naruto's POV:**

The night was chilly, so Naruto is very annoyed at the wind. He usually likes the cool night breeze, so he leaves the window open, but today it is too cold, and he doesn't want to stand up to close the window, because that would make him cold. What a nuisance! Naruto knows he is being diva-like, but he can't help it. Besides, Sakura's selfish all the time, and nobody hates _her_ for it! Naruto wishes that, just once, people would be as nice to him as to Sakura.

Naruto wishes that one day a beautiful girl would come up to him, push him up against the wall, and kiss him senseless. Then, she'd say she fell in love with him from first sight, and they'd live happily ever after. Suddenly, his fantasy disgusts him, sickens him. Naruto remembers this evening…

He was watching the sunset near the riverbank, and a girl came up to him asking for directions to Ichiraku. He showed her the way, and she invited him along. They talked on the way, and found quite a lot of shared interests. But not only was the girl polite, pleasant, and nice, she was also beautiful. The girl had rusty red hair dyed golden with the rays of the setting sun. Naruto couldn't believe that someone like her would even talk to an outcast like him. Her deep, black eyes enchanted him, and he barely noticed that the day was over and the girl was gone. Naruto was distraught. Why did she leave him without even saying goodbye? Didn't she like him, or at least enjoy his company?

But now, Naruto realized with a start that any emotional distress he was experiencing was most likely his fault. After all, the girl barely knew him, since they had just met. Just because they shared a lot in common did not automatically make them soul mates. And the girl only let him come along with her was because she was either paranoid or polite. It wasn't her fault that Naruto jumped to conclusions, as his enchanted eyes saw things that weren't really there…

Naruto is so damn lonely that it hurts more than any physical wound. But external wounds are the only ones people see. Scratching his wrists and cutting his fingers was the only way he could get any attention, or any love. And that was ok with him. Only on really cold nights did he wish somebody truly cared for him without any pressing reason…

The rain and wind made the mild August night seem colder.


End file.
